revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily's Takedowns
This is a list of all the takedowns performed by Emily Thorne in her path of Revenge. Season 1 Lydia Davis For her first takedown, Emily used Conrad's infidelity with Lydia. Emily saw Conrad and Lydia enter in the South Fork Inn. She disguised as a waitress of the hotel and poisoned Conrad's soup. Then he had a gastric dyspepsia and was taken to the hospital. In the ambulance Emily appeared and asked for Conrad pretending not to known that he was Conrad Grayson and refering him as Lydia's husband. At the Hospital Victoria discovered that Conrad had been at the South Fork Inn. Then at the Memorial Day party Victoria saw that Emily and Lydia knew each other and asked where they met. Lydia said that they met briefly at the beach and Emily said that they also met at the South Fork Inn and asked if her husband was better. Victoria discovered about Conrad and Lydia's meeting. During her speech, Victoria gave Lydia the painting that she and her husband gave to her. Meaning that their friendship was over. She announced that her house sold and kicked her out of the boat. Lydia 1.jpg|Emily disguised Lydia 2.jpg|Conrad collapses Lydia 3.jpg|Emily "finds" Lydia Lydia 4.jpg|Emily release that Lydia was in the South Fork Inn Lydia 5.jpg|Lydia is kicked out 1- Lydia Davis.jpg|Lydia is over Bill Harmon For this takedown Emily used Bill's desire for money. Emily entered in Bill enterprise with the excuse of wanting to invest. He showed her the benefits of his top clients. They met again and Emily accepted to invest with him, and asked him to have actions of AllCom because somebody told her something. Then the news said that it was possible that AllCom and Nolcorp could sign a contract, and Emily told him that she trusted her source and that she wanted to double her invest which makes Bill inves everything in AllCom. Nolan made an announcement and said that that rumor was fake and that he was going with the competence. Bill told everybody to shut up or it would be it's end. Meanwhile Emily begin calling the top clients, which she get by entering in Bill's computer using his password and and told them what happened. Bill 1.jpg|Emily and Bill meet Bill 2.jpg|Emily in Bill's office Bill 3.jpg|Bill decides to go all with AllCom Bill 4.jpg|Nolan announcement Bill 5.jpg|AllCom actions fall off Bill 6.jpg|Emily steals the list Bill 7.jpg|Emily calls the investors 2- Bill Harmon.jpg|Bill is over Tom Kingsley For this takedown Emily used the pregnacy of Tom's misstress. When Emily and Tom met in the Grayson manor, Emily saw his tablet and an idea came to her. With the help of Nolan, Emily sent a video of him entering his mistresses building, then during his speech during the Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley, Nolan sent him a message telling him to look at the woman in the red dress and it appears Tom's lover is pregnant. Tom announced that he won't be seeking reelection because if the story got out about his infidelity it would destroy his career and marriage. After the party Emily sent a sextape of Tom and his lover to the press. When they searched the IP of the computer that sent the emails they discovered that were sent from Conrad's computer. Tom 1.jpg|Emily finds Tom, and his tablet, in the Grayson Manor Tom 2.jpg|Tom recieves the first message Tom 3.jpg|Tom's sextape Tom 4.jpg|Tom recieves the message... Tom 5.jpg|...Appears the lover... Tom 6.jpg|...And Emily smiles Tom 7.jpg|Tom retires Michelle Banks For this takedown Emily used the tapes from Michelle when she recorded her patitents. Emily began to see Dr. Michelle Banks a year before she take her down. She told her that her parents died in a car accident. She made Michelle believe that she was so insecure for the "death of her parents" and saw the she recorded every sesion with every patient. Then in the Annual High Tea Charity Event Ashley could not find the DVD of Michelle's presentation, "luckily" Emily appeared and "found it". The presentation began but it changed with a video of Michelle's patients, including Emily and Victoria who said they she would prefer haven't had the second child. And the event finished with Victoria threatening Michelle, saying that she would destroy her. Then Emily kidnapped Michelle and locked her in a crate to traumatize her. Michelle 1.jpg|Emily in Michelle's clinic Michelle 2.jpg|Emily's tape 4- Michelle Banks.jpg|Emily's new target Michelle 3.jpg|Emily "finds" the DVD Michelle 4.jpg|Victoria's sesion in the presentation Michelle 5.jpg|Victoria threat Michelle Michelle 6.jpg|Michelle is locked up Frank Stevens When Emily began dating Daniel, Victoria asked Frank to get information about Emily Thorne. After Lydia Davis threatened Emily, she made Victoria believe that Lydia was behind the takedowns of Bill, Tom and Michelle. So Frank went to her appartment to investigate and discovered that she was planning to expose the whole David Clarke conspiracy at the Open Arms Gala. He waited until Lydia returned and confronted her about the supposed takedowns and her attempt at exposing the conspiracy, Frank then attacked her and it ended with Lydia falling off the roof of her appartment and onto a Taxi. Everything was recorded by Nolan's whale cam and Nolan then sent the video to Conrad who fired Frank. But when Frank discovered that it was Nolan who sent the video he threated Nolan and then broke into Emily's beach house thinking that she worked with Nolan. Later on Frank discovered that Emily was in Allenwood and found out that she swapped identities with the woman now called "Amanda Clarke". Frank then went to the club were Amanda works as a stripper and threatened to expose her and Emily, Amanda told Frank that she would tell him everything after her shift finished then proceeded to kill him. Frank 1.jpg|Frank and Lydia in Lydia's attic Frank 2.jpg|Frak threating Nolan Frank 3.jpg|Frank in Emily's house Frank 4.jpg|Frank discovering the truth Frank 5.jpg|Frank talking with Amanda Frank 6.jpg|Amanda killing Frank Frank 7.jpg|Frank's corpse Tyler Barrol Since Tyler arrived he was constantly trying to break up Daniel and Emily's relationship. Daniel after knowing that Nolan invest in Grayson Global because Tyler blackmailed him, asked his father to fire Tyler, but Tyler blackmail Conrad with a tape of him and Victoria talking about the incrimination of David Clarke. When Emily went to the pool house to get back Nolan's tapes she discovered that Tyler was in medication, and with the name of Michelle Banks asked Tyler's Doctor about the pills, and discovered that Tyler was being sought by police, and take away his pills seing for the first time the real Tyler, a mad and dangerous men. Nolan called Tyler's brother and made him come to take Tyler. Emily told about the pills to Ashley and Daniel who told Tyler to leave. Tyler tied Nolan and went to Daniel's Birthday Party. He took Emily's gun asking her to give Nolan's cam back, and Emily put Frank's walle in Tyler's jacket. Then they went to the party and Tyler pointed everybody in the party. He threat Conrad with telling the truth of David Clarke or he would kill somebody, and he pointed at Emily's head. Then Tyler's brother and Nolan arrived and Daniel left Tyler unconscious. Then police arrived and took Tyler and became the first suspect in Frank's murder, Nolan told Emily that police didn't find any bullet in the gun and Emily smiled. Tyler 1.jpg|Emily finds Tyler's pills Tyler 2.jpg|Tyler's madness Tyler 3.jpg|Emily tells Daniel and Ashley about the pills Tyler 4.jpg|Tyler threat Nolan Tyler 5.jpg|Tyler points at Emily Tyler 6.jpg|The police take out Tyler Tyler 7.jpg|Emily smiling Mason Treadwell During the presentation of his book, Emily introduced herself and Nolan to Mason, even Mason already knew who was Nolan. Nolan said that he was looking for a biographer, and Mason invited him to his house. There he showed Emily and Nolan the only exemplar of his biography. He also showed them the tapes from his intrerviews with David Clarke. Victora asked Mason to get information about Amanda Clarke, and he interviewed her but she was wearing a reciever from which Emily was blowing her the answers. Then Emily and Amanda asked Mason why he didn't published a thing of what they talk long ago, and asked him to reveal everything during the reading of his book. Mason was ready to tell the truth but Victoria blackmailed him and he decided not to tell a thing. Emily asked Nolan to take Mason away from his home so she could break into Mason house, get the tapes, and burn his biography. By the time Mason retruned home, his full house was on fire. Mason 1.jpg|Victoria, Nolan and Emily in Mason's presentation Mason 2.jpg|Victoria asks Mason to get information about Amanda Mason 3.jpg|Nolan, Emily and Mason in his house Mason 4.jpg|Amanda asks Mason to tell the truth Mason 5.jpg|Nolan takes Mason out Mason 6.jpg|Emily steals the tapes... Mason 7.jpg|...And burned Mason's biography Mason 8.jpg|Mason finds his house burned 6- Mason Treadwell.jpg|Mason is over Season 2 Robert Barnes For this takedown Emily used the abuse of Robert's wife. A letter was sent to David Clarke after his trial saying that the judge failed him. As it was not signed, David thought that it was sent by James Palmer, the courtroom clerk who died three days after the letter was sent in a metro accident. First Emily thought that to takedown Barnes she would need to make him remember James Palmer. And when she mentioned him in the dinner she discovered that Patricia was hidding something.She discovered that she was a friend of Palme and she began to think that the letter was sent by her. Then Emily spoke privately with Patricia, and she revealed that she sent the letter and Emily gave Patricia the courage to tell everybody the truth about Robert; that he hit her and to read the letter. Robert 1.jpg|Aiden reading the letter Robert 2.jpg|Emily meets Robert and Patricia Robert 3.jpg|The Dinner Robert 4.jpg|Amanda and Emily investigating Robert 5.jpg|Patricia reveals the truth Robert 6.jpg|Patricia reveals the abuse 7- Robert Barnes.jpg|Robert is over Meredith Hayward For this takedown Emily used the help from her foster brother, Eli James. Eli asked Victoria to help Meredith economically Eli showed Emily one of the letters that Meredith took from Emily which made her angry. They went to see her and when Emily and Eli split up Eli told Meredith that he would take the 60% of her gain. Meanwhile Emily saw the cage were Meredith used to lock her in. During the press conferece where Victoria had to give the first check to Meredith, Eli told the truth to everybody, and he invited another children who were also with Meredith. And then Meredith revealed that Eli was the one that caused the fire that destroyed her house and let Amanda take all the blame. Then Eli threatened Meredith to give him Amanda's letters but she told him that she sold them. Emily discovered that Mason Treadwell was the one who bought them but they were destroyed when Emily burned his house. Mason told Emily that in one letter David said that Victoria had another son. 9 Meredith 1.jpg|Eli talks Victoria about Meredith 9 Meredith 2.jpg|Eli and Emily decide to takedown Meredith 9 Meredith 3.jpg|Eli and Emily in Meredith's foster home 9 Meredith 4.jpg|Emily in Meredith's cage 9 Meredith 5.jpg|Victoria accepts to help Meredith 9 Meredith 6.jpg|Eli tells the truth 8- Meredith Hayward.jpg|Meredith is over Edith Lee For this takedown Emily used Nolan's knowledge to contact with her. Emily discovered that all of the Grayson's money were in the Amanda Clarke Foundation's account and with Nolan they used Carrion to bankrupt them. But in the process they found a program by Fa1c0n that denied their access. Then when Nolan tracked Padma's cell phone he finds Fa1c0n's signature. Nolan and Emily decided to takedown Fa1c0n, so Nolan sent an email to Victoria to telling her that Fa1c0n had been a bungler with the documents of her abortion, Victoria talked with Fa1c0n and Fa1c0n revised the document but Nolan made a change and added an invitation to meet with her. Nolan and Edith played Street Fighter and when Nolan won Edith had no other choice than to erase everything about Nolan's private life. During the meeting Emily took photos of Edith and sent them to the FBI who took her to jail. 10 Edith 1.jpg|Victoria recieves Nolan's message 10 Edith 2.jpg|Nolan's invitation 10 Edith 3.jpg|Edith's answer 10 Edith 4.jpg|Edith and Nolan's meeting 10 Edith 5.jpg|Emily taking photos of Fa1c0n 10 Edith 6.jpg|Fa1c0n exposed 10 Edith 7.jpg|Edith is arrested 8 Fa1c0n.jpg|Edith is over Americon Initiative This takedown was the result of Nolan installing a failsafe in his Carrion software before giving it to Padma to be be surrendered to the Initiative. The Falcon then used the program to trick Aiden into blacking out New York City, which implicated himself and then Nolan in the bombings. However, this activated Nolan's built-in backup program in the software which exposed the identities of the Initiative's remaining members and their role in the bombing. This resulted in the Initiative's members being arrested and the organisation being disbanded, exhonerating Nolan. Conrad's exemption from this was either due to him being a late addition to the group, or a conscious decision from Nolan to leave him unscathed and not disrupt Emily's revengenda. Season 3 Ashley Davenport For this takedown Emily used the new relationship between Dr. Jorge Valez and Ashley. Ashley told Emily that she knew which were her real feelings about Jack and that she was going to tell the Graysons, so Emily decided that it was time to takedown. During the Memorial Day Party Emily introduced Ashley and Jorge and made sure the Graysons saw them. Then when Nolan entered with a parachute to avoid the security and gave a vial of poison to Emily. She used it to poison Conrad who collapsed in the middle of his speech. Dr. Valez told Conrad that he had the Hungtington Disease. Emily stole the diagnosis from his computer and send it to the press. When the Graysons began to think who could have done it, Emily said that Jorge could have told Ashley and Ashley to the press. Then, with Victoria's help, they made Ashley return to her birth town. 11 Ashley 1.jpg|Ashley blackmails Emily Mdp2.jpg|Emily introduces Jorge and Ashley Mdp5.jpg|Nolan's spectacular entrance 11 Ashley 4.jpg|Nolan gives the vial to Emily Mdp7.jpg|Conrad faints, poisoned by Emily 11 Ashley 6.jpg|The diagnostic... 11 Ashley 8.jpg|...That Emily steals 11 Ashley 9.jpg|Ashley Daven-deported 11 Ashley 10.jpg|Ashley is over Father Paul Whitley For this takedown Emily used Father Paul's helpline. She decided to make him preside her wedding in order to meet him. She discovered that he was another men, that he changed but she didn't pull back, creating disconfort between Nolan and her. She began to take him down by calling him pretending to need help. When Father Paul arrived, she left him unconscious. Then she called a prostitute and took photos of them. Then she stole his bullet to pretend a theft. She sended the photos to Father Paul's superior. Father Paul showed Emily everything he had done and regret what she did and tried to stop the takedown but it was to late as Pastor Saunders entered to kick off Father Paul. Emily decided to repair the damage and Father Paul became an ally to make Conrad confess everything. But he and Conrad had a car accident where he was hurt badly. 12 Paul 1.jpg|Emily shows Nolan her new target 12 Paul 2.jpg|Emily and Daniel come to see Father Paul 12 Paul 3.jpg|Emily calls Father Paul... 12 Paul 4.jpg|...And knocks him off 12 Paul 5.jpg|Father Paul's photos, taken when he was unconscious 12 Paul 6.jpg|Emily sends the photos to Pastor Saunders 12 Paul 7.jpg|Emily regrets what she has done, and tries to stop it... 12 Paul 8.jpg|...But it is too late and Father Paul is banished from St. Francis Bizzy Preston Sara Munello For this takedown, Emily called Sara's mother Loretta Deaton and told her that Sara having an affair with Daniel. Loretta demanded that Sara stop her affair with Daniel, but Sara refused, so Loretta disowned her. Later, Sara told Daniel that she wasn't the type to break up a marriage and said good-bye to him. 0002200.png|Sara mocking off Emily's failed marriage 00002300.png|Emily contacts Sara's mother 00024000.png|Sara's mother disowns her daughter Screenshot_1.png|Emily smiles 0026000.png|Sara says goodbye to Daniel Luke Gilliam For this takedown, Emily planned to take revenge on him by exposing him on his visit to the Hamptons. With help from Jake, Emily steals the "natural" substance that he will present as natural and harmless. When the day of the presentation arrives, Jake connects a USB stick in Luke's presentation saying "Taste good, Mr. Gilliam?" and drinking the real harmful substance that Emily had changed. Luke ends poisoned and in a hospital with his carreer over. 02020.png|Emily meeting Luke 02023.png|Emily steals the substance 0200214.png|Luke drinks the noxious subtance changed for Emily 000240.png|Emily smiles 0000215.png|Luke faints 0213.png|Luke is over Conrad Grayson For this takedown, Emily had Charlotte kidnapped and showed her clips of Flight 197, while explaining that Conrad and Victoria were responsible for it. At the same time, she told Conrad that he and Victoria will hold a press conference and confess to the downing of Flight 197. Emily gave Conrad a box that contained a fake ear and a video that Nolan edited to make it look like they were beating Charlotte up. Jack let Charlotte go and she headed to Grayson manor to confront Conrad about what she had learned. Conrad exploded in anger and ranted about all if his crimes and threatened Charlotte. What Conrad didn't know was that a camera planted on Charlotte's jacket broadcast Conrad's confession to the world. The police then arrived and arrested Conrad. Victoria Grayson For this anticipated takedown, Emily was not only avenging her father, but her boyfriend Aiden who Victoria murdered as revenge for the death of her Fiancee Pascal LeMarchal. Emily shows up at Dr Michelle Banks practice enraged and intimidates Michelle into helping her, as she was an accomplice to the murder of Aiden. A short while after, Emily visits Grayson Manor and talks to Charlotte and asks if she have her father's body moved for safety sake. This method is used to lure Victoria out to the Graveyard to where she finds Emily digging up presumably her father's grave. The two have a confrontation and it ends with Emily showing Victoria she was not digging up her father's grave, but Amanda's. Straight after, she knocks out Victoria with her shovel. Hours later Victoria wakes up in a psychiatric hospital with Emily by her side, who was able to convince the hospital that Victoria was 'obsessing' over the theory that Emily was Amanda for months and that she had found Victoria digging up Amanda's grave. With the help of Michelle who wrote out fake sessions and reports to help Emily out of guilt, Victoria was officially institutionalized. Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Other Category:Emily's Takedowns